Who are you i want to know ?
by Sora195
Summary: Just who is this guy is he a nerd or is he a godly rock star or is he the guy know as the fabled Blade Master in the underground circle


Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction

_Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction _

* * *

_This is going to be a Sora and Kairi pairing as for the rest read to find out _

_Now for the disclaimers I do not own kingdom hearts but I wish I did!_

**Chapter 1**

**Who are you?**

Hi everyone my name is Kairi Nomura I live in the destiny islands to be more specific I live in Twilight town i go to Destiny high and my best friends name is Namine

Nomura and if you haven't guessed Namine is my little sister she hates that I make fun of her being my little sister cause I'm only older than her be 9 min. Yes were

twins sure we look a bit alike I have red hair while Namine has blond hair but we both have ocean blue eyes we also have petite figures. But who cares about that

my first day of school starts tomorrow and I can't wait to see what happens man I can't wait I'll finally be a junior this year, and means I can finally walk down the

junior hall without being thrown into the trash like they do to the sophomores and freshman and if your wondering about what they do to senior they do nothing

because the juniors are afraid of the seniors. After the great titan wars which was an all out battle between the seniors and junior the juniors lost and had to pay

the price they had to patty coats and a dress with torn stockings after that the juniors never questioned the authority of the seniors. But now I hangout with a few

kids at school people call us the populars I'm the queen bee then there Namine the crazed artist, next is Selphie she an expert at gossip there is no secrete that

she don't know her intelligence network is probably better than the governments and because of this everyone pays her for information. Then this there is Olette is

the little sister of Roxas the blade slinger Roxas is the bad boy of the group I must say it's amazing Olette and is Roxas is Roxas's sister cause there complete

opposites it's like night and day when you compare these two. The of the last populars are Riku and his brothers Cloud and Tidus. They are the playboys of the

school there isn't one girl who can resist there charm and I would know cause I've fallen for Riku about 7 times and counting. There never serious about

relationships which is why there aka the playboys of the school. Riku is known for his mystery and his beautiful silver hair and his aquamarine eyes. Then there's

the eldest brother who would be non other than the infamous Cloud who's cold nature hides most of his true intentions many girls think that they can change his

cold exterior and boy were they wrong they just love his deep piercing indigo eyes he is know for have dating the whole freshmen class at one time many consider

him a legend. Then there is the Tidus he is the youngest out of them and known for his good looking especially when his is out doing his thing this is the leader of

the soccer team, baseball team, and basket ball team and oh yeah I forgot the swim team. Just between me and you I think he has a little crush on Selphie. But

we all know Selphie had one him since the first grade he's probably dense to realize that ah he's very thick when it comes to girls why he is know as a playboy is a

mystery to me. So finally I just got to first period after talking to my friends. And like always I got the teacher who enjoys being late his is Mr. Valentine he has long

black hair and a deep malevolent voice. He told us we have a transfer student who is new to the building and asked to show him around. He look like such a loser

was wearing uvular's and knee high socks and then he wore black bulky glasses that had been broken at the nose you could tell because of the tape and then his

hair was light brown and combed completely down I wonder how much gel he used cause it smelled like he used the whole bottle omg what a nerd no he's a super

loser. I asked one of the kids who sat next to me what song were they listing since they had the ipod out they told me they were listing to the song Moons of

twilight by Sky Sinclair of Enigmatic Clouds studio. Sky is so cool he has brown hair spike hair that defies gravity in all directions, and then he has piercing cerulean

blue eyes that seem like they are capable of peering into the souls of others, plus he has a well toned body and oh his voice is godly he could probably bring back

the dead by singing to them not much is known about him other than the fact that he's godly. By time I snapped out of my day dream class was over and I heard

the new kids name for the first time his name was Sora.

**

* * *

**

The end

**Tell me what you think I should do for the next chapter who knows I might just use your idea**

**Sora means Sky so guys just stay toned for any updates**


End file.
